Melvin Shishimaru
Melvin Shishimaru is the captain of the Fifth Division Appearance *'In Genera'l: A very toned, young looking, man with greyish-brown hair, and a dark complexion. Melvin wears the traditional soul reaper Shihakushō 'along with his captain's haori. The only variation in his outfit is that his tabi are black (reminiscent of that of the Espada and other arrancar) because he said it just looks better and white gets dirty to easy. Melvin also has the collar of his haori pointed up just because and is complimented by members of his squad (but mostly by Ren Yamatoro) about various things such as how cool his collar looks up or how the inside of his captain's coat matches his eyes. Melvin has very sharp and playful green eyes as well as a kind smile. He is always seen wearing his favorite pair of red sandals when walking around the Seireitei and never seems to remove his combat gloves which each have 3 large steel bars on them. *'Gigai: This Gigai was made specially by Kisuke Urahara for Melvin who has a tendency to not only want to eat alot but stay for long periods in his Gigai form. *'Hollowfication' Personality Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc Second Coming of Aizen Arc Powers and Abilities Flash Steps Master: Having trained perfusely for x amount of years Melvin has completely mastered the art of Flash Step (Shunpo) and is able to travel a great distance in short amounts of time. He is said to have twice the speed of the previous Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon, but only half the speed of Flash Master, Yourichi Shihouin Sonido User: '''Due to the ability to Hollowfy Melvin has been seen to have the ability to perform the Arrancar's counterpart of Shunpo, which emits a different noise when performed and is said to be a few split seconds faster. '''Ceros and Bala: Because of his hollow mask, along with his ability to perform Sonido Shishimaru is also capable of firing different kinds of cero as well as bala from his sword, hands, and mask when hollowfied. Master Swordsman: Kido Master: '''Being the new captain of the 5th division Melvin's speciality lies in his ability to produce powerful high level kido without the spirit chant. Currently he can perform up to '''Hadō #'92: Arashi no Taiho (Storm Cannon)'' and 'Bakudō #90: Daigo ni Han'ei (Fifth Reflect) '''without the incantations. He is also adept at combing kido for added damage. Needless to say his low level kido are about as strong as the Kido Corp's Captain. ''Enhanced Strength: '''Rarely ever needing it, Shishimaru has been shown to have incredible strength. Should he ever not use his sword or lose it in battle he is more than capable of taking on multiple opponents with brute strength or kido alone. Part of his strength lies within his reiatsu, by emittng some of it like most Captains, he is able to manifest his in different ways due to his proficiency of control. He can focus it into a fist to prepare for a punch, a snap which is capable of knocking someone down, but his overall favorite is manifesting it into rain. '''Hollowfication: Zanpakutō Shikai: Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Relationships Category:Male Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Captain Category:Vizard Category:Zero Division Recruitment Arc